


Gravity Falls Oneshots

by Criminals_code



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I accept prompts in the comments.</p><p>Please fill out this form, however.</p><p>Pairing(Optional):<br/>Prompt:</p><p>Danke~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Falls Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> From Spider on Tumblr! :DD  
> "Ahhh Idk right some rev! Falls BillDip but make it fluffy"
> 
> Ok I think thats clear enough TIME TO GET FLUFFY

Will whimpered, tears leaking from his red eyes. His blue hair was tousled and past the point of formality via human means. Everything was so bleak and quiet. It was so confining, and before he knew it he was bursting into sobs again. His human form contorted painfully with the cries. Mistress had said something hurtful to him, again.

He was bawling incessantly by now, tears streaming like twin rivers down his cheeks and his face seemed to be stained red permanently. He sniffled and wiped at his tears futilely with one arm before anothers hand swatted it away. He looked up to see Dipper.

As per usual, his breath caught and his eyes started shining with adoration. That made for an odd effect seeing how he was already crying. Dipper sits slowly, sky blue eyes fixed on him.  He followed the movement with his own pale sapphires.

"Will." His voice. Suave and silky, like a chilly blanket that felt slick against his skin. A little like him. Slick and a little frosty at the edges with his snark, but that was partly why the demon had a crush on him. He shuffled closer to the human, burying his head in his chest as arms encircled him and pulled him flush against the other. He squeaked, but then relaxed into the hold. Dippers admittedly pointy chin was digging into his skull with how he was holding the demon, but he didn't mind. The hug felt protective, and... dare he say it, possessive.

He flushed pink. He liked it. He was sitting on the lap of the human, with his face buried in his neck, trying not to break down into sobs. His skinny legs encircled Dipper's waist and he was pulled tighter into the embrace. A hand came up to stroke his pale blue hair. He sniffled, clutching Dipper's suit. "T-thank you..." A hand pressed into the small of his back, holding him there as he tried to get up. He squeaked and looked up at Dipper. The man was stoic faced as always, but... was he blushing? A light dusting of rose over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose was appearing.

The other tilted his face down, and his breath caught. His eyes actually held warmth for once. "A little longer." Dipper swallowed. Was he actually nervous? It was so unusual to see the man displaying caring emotions. He was a little secretive, and his main emotions seemed to be ambition, and ice. He flushed cherry red and nodded. Relief almost flooded the others face, but his mask managed to swallow it up in time. He relaxed into the other, leaning his head against Dipper's chest and curling in on himself.

***

Mabel found them an hour later, Dipper lying against the couch, head back against the back of the couch, looking quite content and Will snoring in his lap. They were in a easily misinterpreted position(at least, if both of them were awake) with Wills legs entwined with Dipper's and face buried in his neck. His arms were curled up in a standard sleeping position and Dippers hands were wrapped around Wills waist.

She watched for a minute, smirking.

Surely her _dear_ brother wouldn't mind if she got a few blackmail pictures with his new boytoy.(As she learned later, much to her horror, they weren't in that kind of relationship. She then proceeded to attempt to sabotage their dates.)


End file.
